Hikago Drabbles
by Akemi2407
Summary: just a bunch of short drabble which have themes at all. They are just drabbles that comes up in my head when I have nothing else to do. There are no angst, no plot, no tension, and are absolutely pointless. So all you have to do is relax and read. Lots of
1. Chapter 1

**Hikago Drabbles **

**A/N: **Ok, this is just a bunch of short drabbles, ok, maybe not that short, but still. There are no themes at all. They are just drabbles that comes up in my head when I have nothing else to do. There are no angst, no plot, no tension, and are absolutely pointless. So all you have to do is relax and read.

#1

**Author: **minty

**Date: **18/7/05

**Pairings: **None. You can interpret it freely though.

**Warnings: **Pointless. No Plot.

**Disclaimer: **Hikaru No Go does not belong to me. All the characters belong to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. All the character songs belong to those people who created them.

**Summary: **Shindou, Touya, Waya, and Isumi gather for a night of Karaoke.

----------

It was midnight, and the gang still hasn't left the Karaoke shop. The microphone was left forgotten at the corner of the table while the group chatted away. Finally, Waya demanded Isumi to sing a song. He didn't ask, he _demanded. _

Isumi sighed and picked up the forgotten microphone.

few minutes later

'_tatta hitotsu taisetsu ni shitai kara_

_tsuyoku naritai to negau_

_sono tabi ni yowasa ga umarete mo_

_itsuwari no nai jibun de...'(1)_

The music receded to a halt and everyone cheered for him. Isumi could even make out a small whistle some where.

Isumi smiled and sat down, receiving a thumbs-up from Waya. After him, Shindou stood up and immediately started singing.

few minutes later

'_hikaru kaze ga fuku_

_donna kanashimi mo koeteyukeru_

_hitotsu hitotsuzutsu_

_tsumikasaneru you ni aruiteyukou_

_monogatari wa –'(2)_

'Shindou,' Touya interrupted his rival, who was currently focused on singing his final chorus. 'You sound like a girl.'

That was not a question. That was a statement. Shindou could feel a vein starting to throb somewhere.

'I do NOT sound like a girl!'

'You DO! I've _heard _you singing, Shindou.'

'You're not any better than me!'

'At least I don't sound like a girl!'

'Oh yeah? Prove it!'

'I will!'

'Go on!'

few minutes later

'_Dokomademo tsuzuiteku michi_

_Boku no hayasa de arukou_

_Itsuka mata kizutsuite_

_Hizamazuku yoru ga kitatte_

_Tozasareta kokoro no nake e_

_Kimi ga otoshita kiseki de_

_Boku ga ita kono sekai Kakujitsu ni hirogari tsuzukeru'(3)_

Touya finished his song and quickly sat down, putting the microphone at the edge of the table, as far away from him as possible. Everyone froze. Only Waya managed to comment on the song: "wow…"

Finally, Shindou turned to Touya and scowled.

'You also sound like a girl.'

'At least I don't sound as girly as you.'

'You do too!'

'I do NOT!'

'Oh yeah!'

'YEAH!'

Isumi chuckled and received two glares.

'what?' the two rivals asked in unison.

'You should hear Waya.' Isumi chuckled some more.

After being forced to take the microphone, Waya admitted defeat and sang his song.

'_oretachi wa itsudemo mayoinagara yukou_

_kanashimi no tonari ni yasashisa mo aru kara_

_mabushii aozora ga motto kagayakeba ii_

_taiyou ni makenai hoshi wo chiribameyou' (4)_

Finishing his song, Waya looked around at the two pairs of eyes staring at him. Big round surprised ones.

'What!' asked an extremely annoyed Waya.

Everyone just bursted out laughing.

------------

(1)Isumi Shinichirou's image song – 'hitotsu'. I like Isumi's voice so much. And also, he's the only guy in the above 4 who has a male seiyuu.

(2)Shindou Hikaru's image song – 'Hikaru Kaze'. Very nice song. His seiyuu is a female. Although I can't tell the gender in the anime, the voice in this song is definitely a female.

(3)Touya Akira's character single – 'Kira' I LOVE this song! Although it is also done by a female seiyuu, Akira's song is less feminine than Hikaru's. That's just my opinion. It was also very amusing to picture Akira singing this song. He's usually too quite for this song.

(4)Waya Yoshitaka's image song – 'Mahiru no Hoshi'. Very feminine song for Waya, since he's always so loud and brash. Very lovely song, nonetheless.

That's all for now folks.

Word count: 534 (story only)

I'll update as soon as I get an inspiration or sth.

Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikago Drabbles**

**

* * *

Replies:  
d.a.r.s.h : **thank you so much for the review and thank you for trusting me --_hugs you_**-- **I just thought of a few weird ideas for drabbles and thought it would be fun to write it down. Sometimes, I read too much angst and tense fics, their good and all, but it leaves a really sad feeling. So I decided to write something that has no real plot. Just some relaxing stuff, so readers can relax a little after reading all those other lovely fics. I'd possibly add some fluff in the future.. I can try different pairings, if reviewers need to request any…

* * *

#2 

**Author: **minty  
**Date: **18/7/05  
**Pairings: **implied AkiHika.  
**Warnings: **Pointless. No Plot. Implied Shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **Hikaru No Go does not belong to me. All the characters belong to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. Full Metal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Summary: **Shindou Hikaru is late for another meeting in the Go Salon.

* * *

Touya Akira sat at the back of the Go Salon, waiting for his rival, who is late… again. 

He rested his chin on his left hand and the fingers of his right hand tapped against the surface of the table. Akira scowled.

_Shindou's late… again…third time this week, too._

Akira turned when the door of the Go Salon opened and Shindou Hikaru walked in, giving his back pack to Ichikawa-san. He sighed as Shindou sat down opposite to him and smiled.

'What is it this time?' Touya glared at Shindou, who was, apparently, immune to the glaring attack and proceeded to explaining why he was late.

'Well,' Shindou sighed and pointed to an 'antenna' on top of his head. 'This stupid piece of hair won't stay down no matter how much gel I put on my head. Anyway, Touya, have you ever had a bad hair day? Your hair always seems so perfect, and it's not fair…'

Shindou's voice seemed to fade into the background as Akira focused on the 'antenna'.

_Shindou does look like Edward, doesn't he? Especially with that antenna. Maybe it's because of the golden bangs. Yes, Shindou is definitely an Edward Elric lookalike. Maybe it'd be better if he wore golden contacts? The height fits too. _

Akira chuckled to himself. Then, he realized what he was doing, and mentally scolded himself.

_I am NOT supposed to think about that! I. can. Not. Let Shindou know I'm hooked on FMA, No way. _

'Touya?'

_I. CAN. NOT –_

'TOUYA!'

_huh?_

Akira blinked and stared at Shindou's face, which was now only inches away from his. It was quite uncomfortable having the blonde's face so close. For one thing, he couldn't breathe, and he can feel his rival's breath on his skin.

'Are you ok?' Shindou actually sounded concerned.

Akira just nodded. Was it just him? Or was it getting a little warm in here?

'Good, because for a moment there, you looked like you were in a trance. Quite scary.'

Akira released the breath he was unconsciously holding. He felt cooled down a bit, but his face still felt unusually warm.

'Anyway, Touya? Can I borrow this?'

The dark haired boy looked at the book in Shindou's hand. Fullmetal Alchemist. Akira blinked.

'Where'd you get that?' Akira's eyebrows furrowed a little as Shindou started flipping through the pages of the book.

'Hn?' The blonde looked up for a while and blinked, registering the question. 'Oh. I found it in your school bag.'

Akira looked down at his now opened school bag and glared at Shindou. He was blushing, and he knows that Shindou is not going to let him forget this.

On the opposite side of the table, Shindou Hikaru just grinned at his rival like a lunatic. 'I knew you'd like it.'

* * *

Word Count: 471 (story only) 

Just a very weird idea from my very weird head...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikago Drabbles **

**

* * *

Replies:  
****Orochimaru-kun: **First of all, thank you for the review… Then, here's the reply: I love Fullmetal alchemist… and so my brain just linked FMA and hikago… I'm glad you liked it though!  
**Dragon shadows: **I have to Thank YOU! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try and update more often…. I can't think of anything these days… so….haha Anyway… I hope you like these other drabbles  
**Kari2500: **Thank you for reading AND reviewing… I really appreciate it! And I just realized… if you listen closely to Waya's image song, you can hearly Isumi's voice faintly in the background in the chorus…:P…..

* * *

#3  
**Author: **minty  
**Date: **28/9/05  
**Pairings: **A little of Akari/Hikaru. For all those Akari/Hikaru fans out there  
**Warnings: **Nothing… I suppose  
**Disclaimer: **Hikaru No Go does not belong to me. All the characters belong to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.  
**Summary: **Akari and Hikaru see a friend in the theme park, and Akari gets a little jealous.

* * *

Finally, a day off with Hikaru and it has nothing to do with Go, but _now_ look where he is!

Why oh _WHY _does _he _have to show up _now_? Didn't he see enough of Hikaru at the Salon already? And all they ever talk about is Go.

What was his name again? Touya. Right. Touya Akira. The Go prodigy.

What is he doing in a theme park anyway? I wish I steered Hikaru in the opposite direction when I had the chance.

Now, he's just going to stand there and talk to Touya, and leave me alone in this corner. That's how we drifted apart wasn't it? His mysterious obsession to Go and Touya.

Now he's probably going to come over to me and apologise. Then, he's going to pull me along to sit in some Café to play Go with Touya.

Look, there he is, smiling and talking. I just hope he'd spend more time with me, like we used to. Oh… How I wished I didn't let him fall into Go like this.

Then there he goes, waving goodbye to Touya. Wait. _Waving goodbye? _

He's running towards me. Aren't they going to play Go? Go's his life! He loves Go!

Even more than me, I bet.

No, he just grabbed my hand, and dragging me towards the Coaster.

Heh, Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

* * *

Word Count: 234 (story only)  
Just to challenge myself to write all pairings…. You can 'order' ur pairings too… just leave sth in the review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikago Drabbles **

A/N: Well I really do want to return to writing.. But writer's block's in the way.. So why not cool off with some drabble writing?

It'd be great if you guys just sent in requests/challenges through the comments. I'll be glad to write them. Any pairings, or word limit, or theme, and I'll try and stick to it. It'd be fun XD

#4

**

* * *

Author: **minty  
**Date: **17/1/08  
**Pairings: **slightlyAkiHika.  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **Hikago characters belong to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi  
**Summary: **Touya stays over at Shindou's for a sleepover the very first time.

* * *

Too soft.

The bed was too soft. It was too comfy. And It smelt like Shindou.

Touya Akira turned on his side to face the wall. The smell wouldn't go away, and he sank further still into the fluffy mattress of the bed.

In the end, he gave up trying to go to sleep. It was pointless to try. He glanced over at Shindou, who was laying still in the futon next to the bed.

The moon was bright that night. Touya didn't have to squint in the dark to make out his rival's form. Shindou had his back facing Touya, his shoulders rising and falling gently with each breath. Even in the moonlight, bits of Shindou's bangs stuck out and shone brightly. Just like his name…

'Hikaru--' Touya whispered in the dark.

He didn't expect a reply, so when Shindou turned and looked at him straight in the eye, it almost gave him a heart attack.

'You can't sleep either?' Shindou looked wide awake.

Touya nodded.

'Let's play a game then!' The half blonde grinned and pulled his Goban between them.

Touya pulled himself off the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of the Goban.

The game was calm and peaceful - a contrast to their usual speed and harshness. Each hand was placed slowly, each move was thought over carefully. Together they played in silence.

When the last stone was set, Shindou bowed whispered his loss.

'That was a good game.' Shindou smiled and leaned on the bed.

'It was.' Touya eyes swept over their finished game once more. 'although you should have been more careful in the upper right corner.'

After realising there was no angry retort or any answer at all, Touya looked up. Shindou was resting his head on the bed, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Touya smiled. _Well, discussion could be left until morning._

He pulled the blanket off the bed and draped it over Shindou. Then, as drowsiness finally took over, he climbed into the futon on the floor and closed his eyes.

It still smelt like Shindou.

Word Count: 350

Get your request/challenge in! I'll be waiting!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikago Drabbles **

A/N: Thank you guys!! For putting through your requests I love writing, and having a challenge set makes it that much more interesting.

So This drabble is for bb. Who wants to see the meeting between Waya and Leping.

* * *

#5  
**Author: **minty  
**Date: **21/1/08  
**Pairings: **slightlyWaya/Isumi.  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **Hikago characters belong to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi  
**Summary: **Waya meets Leping.

* * *

He thought it would be interesting. Yes, interesting. But he'd never thought it'd be so tiring.

Isumi sighed and set down the mug of tea he was sipping on. In front of him, on either side of the table were Waya and Leping, each staring at each other in shock.

'Isumi! I'm the real thing, aren't I?' Leping looked over to him and tugged at his sleeves.

Normally, Isumi would reply yes. After all, Leping was the kid. But a quick glance at Waya reminded him his friend had the mental age of a 12 year old. Waya crossed his arms and glared at Leping.

'Of course _I'm _the real thing, idiot. You were born years after I was!'

Isumi felt like slapping his forehead. Both the brunettes were too hot headed and simple minded to just let simple things like this slide.

'Oh yeah? I bet you don't have a special belly button like mine!' Leping pulled the front of his shirt up to reveal said belly button.

'Ew! Of course mine's not like that, I'll show you who has a nice belly button!' Waya grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up by half an inch when a blushing Isumi grabbed onto his wrist.

'No one needs to see anyone's belly button.' Isumi waited for the other two to calm down before continuing. 'Now if you both behave, I'll treat you to dinner.'

'I want sushi.' Usually, if Shindou was here, they'd have the sushi vs. ramen 'discussion'. Waya looked over at his smaller clone and waited for the argument.

Leping shrugged, 'I was about to suggest that anyway.'

Waya gaped. After the initial shock had passed, he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

'When we come back, maybe we could play a game of Go or something…'

Leping smiled, 'I look forward to it.'

The two walked out the door towards the sushi bar, leaving Isumi trailing behind worrying about his wallet.

* * *

End

Word Count: 330


End file.
